justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline of the Just Cause universe
Major developer oversight discovered Di Ravello didn't join the military until 1995 (as proven by his collectable audio diary), but the in-game map description of Griphon says that he was already such a high-ranking guy in 1962 that he could decide which foreign powers could use that airbase. If he was already at least a base commander in 1962, then (assuming that he was 20 at the time) he must be about 74 years old! GMRE (talk) 17:46, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like someone needs to contact that developers [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Nah. Now that the game is constantly online (or near constantly for some), they could easily rewrite it, but if we leave it the way it is, it could become the next Sink the Buccaneer. Maybe they'll make something up and say the 1960s Di Ravello was his father. ::Of course, you (or anyone) could still contact them, if you wanted to. I'm just saying I'm not gonna. GMRE (talk) 19:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Possible major timeline change! We've been assuming that the game is set in december 2015 (game release time), but is it really? I have evidence that it is not, however some things are still confusing. *We know that it was Dante who rented Insula Lacrima to eDEN Corporation. *We know that the Large-Scale Fragmentation Device was tested in 1992. *We know that the eDEN Corporation disappeared in the early 90s, soon after the 1992 event. *'But we also know' from Eden Callaghan tapes that Eden Callaghan was reluctant to co-operate with Di Ravello! Thereby proving that he took over Medici at some point in the early 90s! What this means: *Rico could maybe still have joined the Agency in 1986, with out that having to be a timeline mistake. So we know that Rico joined The Agency in 1986. And guess what! Di Ravello specifically mentions the day Rico joined the agency in his collectable audio diary and he mentions the day Rico arrives back in Medici! So what can we do now? We can not determine the exact date Rico joined the Agency, but we know the year. We can use that year and the day count from Di Ravello tapes to calculate the day of Ricos arrival back in Medici! Problem: I haven't calculated yet, but I'm sure that means the game takes place years before 2015. Possibly even before the events of the previous games! But we know for a certain fact that Just Cause 3 is set some time after Just Cause 2, because the storyline missions and game promotional materials say so! And JC3 contains a car from 2013: The '13 Vigueur. So there! Try to wrap your mind around this and keep in mind that we can not speculate here. We have to use all the known numbered facts and draw our conclusions from there. GMRE (talk) 23:24, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :2012-2015 is a huge time period. :How do you suppose we find out dates fromo 2012 to 2014? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:30, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Never mind :There's many inconsistencies, but if Di Ravello seized power in the 1990s, then him being a base commander during the Cuban Missile Crisis would make a little more sense :And also, if he seized power in the 1990s, assuming he was in his 30s, he would be in his 50s by now (2016 - (1990-1999) = 17-26) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:29, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Never mind (we can not speculate here) :I don't know what to say. :Frankly I can't compute this is very complicated [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:32, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::They probably knew there would be someone out there who would try, so they could have purposely tried to complicate matters. I can remember in some developer interview someone said that they appreciated how players read the PDA to calculate Ricos age. GMRE (talk) 16:56, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Rip [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:58, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Found the problem They were not trying to troll us. They probably just didn't notice the mistake because they had each heard so much conflicting concept/timeline info. I found a note at http://www.zachschlappi.com/ that mentions that Di Ravello did his coup two decades after WW2. GMRE (talk) 17:03, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Jeez **** it :So if Di Ravello seized power two decades after WWII :Then he assumed power sometime in 1965 :Which was 3 years after the Cuban Missile Crisis :One does not simply travel back in time 3 years How is that explainable then? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:42, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Maybe he was some sort of commander/general? Maybe it's just says that to give the player a rough idea of whenabouts Di Ravello lended it to the other nations? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:45, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :::He could have worked as a base commander 3 years before taking complete control. Also, we don't really know how the 1960s timeline would have worked. We can only speculate. GMRE (talk) 20:05, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::D*** ::::We can only speculate, but if he was a base commander then, assuming he was in his twenties, he would be like 80 by now ::::Sixty years is a long time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:22, March 14, 2017 (UTC) He doesn't look 80. Maybe he got snap-froze for 30 not to age him? Still that doesn't make sense [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:27, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :Impossible :One cannot be "frozen" in time unless they were encased in ice and manage to survive (unless cyrofrozen) :None of this makes sense really :Again, all we can do is speculate [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Semi-revisited All Di Ravello tapes are now added (by yours truly) A year is 365 days, but every 4 years, there is an extra day, making it 1,461 days per every 4 years. 1,461 x 5 = 7305, thus confirming the 20 year gap between day 1 and day 7305. Now it's a matter of which day was day 7305 in reality, because it is almost impossible for someone can record that rare of an event in reality (recording 7304 as a day/night military jets shot down a plane the day before) If December 1st, 2015 in reality was not Day 7305 in the Di Ravello tapes, then which day is day 7305? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:18, May 14, 2017 (UTC)